The present invention relates to a continuous twin rod cigarette making machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a cigarette making machine of the type specified above and comprising a carding unit and an advancement unit positioned at the upper end and, respectively, the lower end of a descending shaft for the tobacco particles, and two ascending shafts positioned partially alongside one another downstream of the said advancement unit in the sense of movement of the said particles and upstream of respective suction conveyors for the formation of respective continuous layers of tobacco.